hello mr sunshine
by vapanalley
Summary: Tachibana spends a morning with his little sister. After she is gone, he spends an afternoon with Sakura.
1. hello

**hello mr. sunshine  
**

She peels oranges on winter mornings. Sharp, white light streams into the room and runs down her wrists as she digs her fingers into the fruit. Citrus juice drips from her fingers, diamond droplets shining in the light of day.

The steam of his tea obscures her figure as he takes a sip and he puts an effort into feeling alive again after a long night. When she is around he puts in the effort, for her, and her alone.

"Nii-san, are you awake?" Sugi asks.

"Not yet."

Tachibana takes a moment to savor the bitter flavor of green tea. He closes his eyes. In the darkness behind his eyelids, he finds the light of morning sneaking farther across the kitchen table, into the room, farther and farther into his mind. Today the cold of the moment is acute, the light is cutting. Sugi's knuckles have been dusted with a delicate pink as her pale hands work to open the orange, slice by slice it unfolds under her hands.

"What have you seen?" He says.

"I see you and me. I see us walking to school."

"That's a good vision. Today will be a good day."

He curls his fingers around his mug in hopes of leeching some warmth from the ceramic. Sugi is impervious to the cold; her night gown is a stark white cloud of cloth hanging from her bird-bone sharp shoulders. Her arms are bare and her fingers shine as she slips a slice of orange into her mouth.

She chews thoughtfully and then spits out the pip. Her lips are saliva wet and she wipes her mouth on her arm. Her arms shine with orange juice and spit.

So young, he thinks. My little sister is like the dawn, so new and bright.


	2. good-bye

**good-bye to all the long nights**

Sakura peels apples with a ruthlessness that some reserve for the battlefield. The blade of the knife gleams in the afternoon sun. It is spring.

His hair gleams a frosty white in the sunlight and the smells of the garden and the streets of Kyoto waft into the room through the open windows.

"You should close the windows." Tachibana says. The cup of tea in his hand grows cold, but he refrains from taking a sip. He feels ill tempered and angry in the afternoon. He feels dead. It is late in the day, but not late enough to go to sleep for the night. Where Sakura cannot find solace in sleep, Tachibana takes advantage of the dreams he can afford.

"It's spring! You should be enjoying this year's new beginnings." Sakura says like the fool he is.

"Winter is best."

Sakura just grins. "That's because it matches all your moods. Winter is unyielding, like a thick block of ice.

"Hmph."

Slices and slivers of red fall onto the table. White flesh peaks through from the openings as glossy red robes fall away, a kimono being slowly unbound, heavy obis unraveling and falling away under Sakura's skillful hand. Sakura finally puts the knife down and holds up the peeled apple triumphantly.

The laugh lines around his eyes are visible. Then he looks at Tachibana and must see something in his expressionless gaze that Tachibana is sure that he has hidden well.

Tachibana was so sure. But then Sakura is picking up the knife, a silver slash in the air, and all of the sudden there is half an apple being pressed into his hand.

It makes something in Tachibana's chest tight, to see Sakura's somber expression and to feel his warm, stick hands circle his wrist.

He does not feel weak often, but in the face of Sakura's easy smile and the way he refuses to take Tachibana's cold manner at face value, it makes him feel like he is losing control. The callus tips of Sakura's fingers dragging on his skin makes Tachibana feel more awake than he has in many days. Many years. It's a tightness behind his eyes, a warmth on his skin, like he is feeling the sun again and it makes him remember those first few nights, screaming and waking up to find white hair streaming across his chest like a flag and a smiling face in the dark watching him with gleaming eyes.

"Thought you might like some company. I don't sleep, so I don't mind keeping your nightmares at bay, Light Elemental." Sakura had said.

"We'll find her. You know that Hana and I will help however we can." Sakura says now.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Would I lie to you?" He smiles. It is March and sakura open, petals soon to be unfolding to greet the sun.


End file.
